The first time
by Soapiefan
Summary: Aaron and Jackson's first time


Aaron was leaning lazily on the bonnet of one of the cars in the forecourt of Cain's garage. The sun was beating down on him and he was enjoying the heat while waiting for his next job to arrive. A noise from the house at the end of the lane caused him to look over. Jackson came out of the house his muscular arms full of debris from the wall he'd just knocked down. The brick dust in his hair and on his skin. Rivulets of sweat ran down his back and chest. Aaron's eyes were glues to him; the power Jackson had over him was unbelievable. As Jackson turned back to go back into the house he looked up and caught Aaron's eye. He smirked and slowly pulled his wet t-shirt up his muscled torso to wipe the sweat from his face, ensuring all the time that Aaron was looking at him. Aaron's pupils dilated with desire. 'The fucker!' he thought 'he knows exactly what he does to me'. Jackson lowered his t-shirt and smirked as he entered the house again.

Jackson knew the effect he had on Aaron but what Aaron didn't know was that the feeling was mutual. Jackson fantasised about Aaron's body, his hands running over the muscled torso and the pert arse. Jesus, Jackson nearly lost his life every time Aaron leaned over the engine of a car. It was like his own little fantasy playing out in real life. He'd look out of the top window and ogle Aaron's ass as he moved under the bonnet while fixing a car. His fantasies usually concluded with Jackson fucking Aaron's brains out while pushing him up against the bonnet of a car, or the wall of the garage, the wall of this house, the floor of the house. Basically any surface that was hard enough to push him up against he fantasised about fucking Aaron on. The only problem was Jackson still wasn't really sure where there relationship was heading. They'd kissed a few times but they had been chaste affairs which usually ended with Aaron panicking and backing off. Jackson had never been so sexually frustrated in his life and considering he didn't come out til he was 18, that was saying something. Aaron turned him on so much Jackson couldn't think straight some of the times. That might explain why he knocked down the wrong wall and forgot to order some urgent materials. Oh well, he'd just have to get over it.

Aaron's next job never arrived so Cain told him to head off for the day. It was only 3 and Aaron didn't have anything to do. Once Cain was back in the garage Aaron slipped in the back door of the house Jackson was working on. He heard banging upstairs and slowly ascended trying to make as little noise as possible. Jackson was in the front room on his hands and knees hammering the floor boards. His lower back was partially visible as his t-shirt had ridden up due to the manual exertion of his job. Aaron admired his ass, so muscled and hard. The trousers tightening around his heavily muscled thighs as Jackson leant back to take a breather. Jackson still wasn't aware of Aaron in the room, his mind was miles away. As he hammered the boards he'd been thinking of how much he wanted to hammer Aaron. These thoughts had caused him to become aroused. The tightness in his groin was becoming slightly unbearable, he really hoped Declan didn't pop in to see how things were going as it would be a difficult one to explain. As he rocked back on his heels to stand up he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he felt a presence in the room. He turned his head and saw Aaron looking at him with longing in his eyes. Jackson really didn't want to turn around as his erection was obvious and he didn't want to frighten Aaron. Still looking at Jackson Aaron moved slowly forward, moving around to come face to face with Jackson. Jackson tried to pull his trousers away from his erecting but this was a mistake as Aaron's attention moved down. Cocking an eyebrow Aaron smirked but said nothing. Jackson coughed and went to turn away from Aaron but was stopped as Aaron grabbed his arm 'You need help with that?' he said with a smile. Jackson said nothing as the last couple of times they had gotten hot and heavy Aaron had freaked. Aaron had never acknowledged any arousal before and Jackson was slightly confused.

'Eh, what? No, no I'm ok. It's not what you think'

'Oh really? So this has nothing to do with me then?' Aaron's hand began stroking the front of Jackson's trousers. Jackson breath caught in the back of his throat with the frission between them.

'What are you doing?' Jackson managed to choke out.

'Well I thought that was obvious' Aaron said with a smirk. Aaron moved closer to Jackson and took his mouth with his. The kiss deepened and tongues started clashing, breathing heavier and a low growl escaped from Jackson's throat as Aaron continued to stroke his erection through his clothes. Aaron moved forward causing Jackson to end up leaning on the windowsill in the front bedroom window of the house. Aaron spread Jackson's legs and moved in-between them. Jackson could feel the pressure of Aaron's erection on the inside of his thigh. This caused all rational thought to leave his brain. Aaron pushed his groin into Jackson causing him to groan in pleasure. The only thought left in Jackson's brain was 'I want him, now!' Kissing him with fervour Jackson ran his hand down Aaron's chest and under his t-shirt. Hands pressed on the muscled torso of the young mechanic. The lightest of touches caused Aaron to shiver with lust. Jackson moved his hands up under the t-shirt and pulled it over his head letting Jackson gaze at Aaron's deceptively muscled chest. Well defined shoulders tapered down to muscled forearms. Aaron's mildly calloused hands moved gently down Jackson's arms causing the builder to shiver. Aaron quickly removed Jackson's t-shirt without much ceremony. His hand running over the shoulders and back of the builder. Light kisses trailed from Jackson's ear down his collarbone and down his chest. Aaron seemed very into this! thought Jackson. Jackson groaned with lust and the kisses trailed down his chest and to the band of his trousers. His erection straining in his pants Aaron gently unzipped Jackson and lowered his trousers to the ground and Jackson stepped out of them and kicked them aside. His erection straining against the material of his tight black boxers. Aaron slid his body back up Jackson's feeling Jackson's erection go along the length of his chest and ending beside his own straining erection. Jackson smiled into Aaron's eyes and said 'You sure about this'

'Oh hell yeah! You were teasing me this morning, now I want to tease you'.

Jackson sighed his contentment. Aaron slowly slid his hand into Jackson's boxers and took hold of his erection. He started gently stroking the hard member, silky skin was starting to pulse and throb. Aaron started to stroke harder, gently squeezing the base of his penis and stroking upwards causing Jackson to catch his breath. Aaron kissed Jackson causing the older man to groan. Stroking faster and faster her could feel the pulse in Jackson's dick starting to increase. 'Stop or I'm gonna come' mumbled Jackson. 'That's the plan' whispered Aaron.

Aaron stroked Jackson a bit more and then pulled his hand away. Jackson moaned. Aaron was up against Jackson, both erections rock solid and pushed up between the two men. Jackson put his hand between himself and Aaron and pulled the strings on Aaron's trackie bottoms, he pushed them down his thighs along with the boxers freeing the younger mans impressive erection. Jackson slid down the window and placed himself in front of the mechanic. He took Aaron's dick in his warm mouth, gently licking the tip while Aaron braced himself against the windowsill just vacated by Jackson, he was facing out the window trying not to moan and look too obvious. Jackson's mouth moved up and down his dick, sucking as he moved from the base to the tip. Gently cradling Aaron's balls at the same time Aaron was lost in the euphoria of the experience. He'd never had a blow job, ever! The girls weren't up for it and now he had a man causing him such pleasure. How had this happened? Pressure building up Aaron could feel that he was close to coming and he didn't want to, just yet. 'Jackson' he croaked 'stop or I'll come now'. Jackson released his dick with a final lick to the tip. 'Do you have anything?' Aaron asked.

'Yeah, in my wallet' He grabbed the wallet from his trousers and took out a ribbed condom 'For your pleasure' he said with a wink. Aaron became slightly apprehensive but then Jackson took his dick in his hand and stroked him gently murmuring in his ear as he nibbled his necked. 'I'll take it easy, we'll take it at your pace, I promise. We don't have to do this if you don't want to'

'No, no I do, I really do' sighed Aaron.

Jackson moved Aaron away from the window and laid him on the floor. He straddled Aaron and the two erections leaned against each other. Jackson took one in each hand all the time looking at Aaron. He gently started stroking in sync and Aaron's apprehension disappeared. Jackson released Aaron's dick and moved between his legs. With Aaron's knees bent, Jackson licked his finger while looking at Aaron. He gently inserted one finger into Aaron causing him to tense slightly. Jackson gently spoke to Aaron, calming and comforting him. He kissed his neck and lightly stroked Aaron's dick while slowly moving his finger in and out. Aaron relaxed enough for Jackson to insert a second digit, all the time stoking Aaron's engorged and pulsing dick and kissing him all over. As the third finger went in Aaron started to moan and move against Jackson's hand. The pulsing in his dick and his ass making the sensation increase. 'Oh god, I want you in me' he sighed. 'Are you sure?' whispered Jackson. 'Yes' Aaron said staring in to Jackson's eyes and he saw the desire in his blue eyes matching the lust in the brown ones. Jackson removed his fingers and put the condom on his throbbing penis, he spat on his hand to lubricate the condom more as he didn't want this to hurt Aaron anymore then it was going to. He moved forward, pulling Aaron's right leg up so he could get a better position. He gently put the tip of his penis at Aaron's entrance and pushed until the tip was in. He felt Aaron contract and kissed him and stroked him to try to relax him. He felt the internal muscles relax slightly and pushed further in all the while stroking Aaron. Slowly, he stated to move in and out of Aaron all the time looking into Aaron's eyes. Aaron was looking at him with such longing that Jackson almost lost it! The thrusts started to increase in tempo, breathing became more ragged and both bodies started to get slippy with sweat. Jackson could feel the pulse in Aaron's penis start to increase, he could feel that he was close to coming. Aaron could feel the pulse of Jackson's penis inside him and it felt amazing. The tempo increased so much that Aaron came in Jackson's hand and Jackson could feel the internal contractions causing Jackson to come quickly afterwards. Both men breathing quickly, sated after the lengthy love making session neither felt like getting up. Jackson gently removed his now flaccid dick from Aaron. Gently placing a kiss on the younger mans lips. Aaron never thought this would ever happen or be so enjoyable, he'd been so scared but he had been so aroused and Jackson was so gentle that it hadn't hurt as much as he'd anticipated. He turned and smiled at Jackson, as they lay wrapped around each other on the floor.


End file.
